Pool filters are used in pool or spa fluid circulation systems to filter water used in a pool or spa. Pool filters often include a single inlet for receiving water, a single outlet for delivering filtered water from the pool filter, and a drain outlet for draining water from the pool filter. The single inlet and outlet arrangement limits the flexibility available to a pool designer when designing the piping system for a pool or spa. This limited flexibility may be issue when the pool filter is located in a confined or limited space, or when placing the pool filter in an already plumbed pool piping system.
Yet another issue with pool filters is the drain outlet is often smaller than both the fluid inlet and the filtered fluid outlet. This size difference requires different sized fittings for the drain outlet and the fluid inlet and outlet, which increases manufacturing costs and requires different sized tools for assembling the pool filter. Still yet another issue is pool filters typically are set directly on pads or other support surfaces without anchoring the pool filter to the support surface. In areas subject to earthquakes or hurricanes, the pool filter may undesirably tip over during such an event, resulting in potential disconnection of the pool filter from the pool piping system. Such disconnection may permit chemicals or other potentially hazardous materials used in the pool circulation system to enter the surrounding environment.